Offical Critter Age progress
Heya, I created this page to post the progress on my new critter map, Critter Age. I will TRY to post a new update every week, and I would like people's feedback on them... Week 1 This week I will discus the plant system. Diffrences So on all the critter maps I know, there is just 1 type of plants: Plants! But this map will have diffrent type of plants, like these two: The Recta-Plantritaus and the Recta-Plantreedaus. The Recta-Plantritaus will give 5 food points, so does the the Recta-Plantreedaus, however the diffrences between them is: -Recta-Plantreedaus only grows near water -Recta-Plantritaus grows almost anywhere -When the Recta-Plantreedaus is eaten, it regen some of your hp (which normally would only regen by sleeping or being in your nest) Spread Plants will spread slowly, and the speed each plant spreads is diffrent aswell. If all plants of 1 type are eaten, it will stop spreading! Week 2 This week I will discus some of the neutral mobs Behavior There will be diffrent types of neutral mobs herbivores,carnivores, omnivores, some will attack you, some are cowards. They all behave diffrent, take for example the following 2 neutral mobs: -The Herbo-Saurus These giants live of eating plants, they're hard to kill. How ever they're born cowards... They will run for everything that comes to close (except plants and other herbivores ofc). They don't even have the courage to protect their own calfs when underattack. They most rest often. Also they deal damage to all units around them when moving... -The Ingentem Bruchus The Ingentem Bruchus are herbivores, however unlike the Herbo Saurus, they will attack almost anything that comes to close. They can become a real pest because they procreate very quickly (They procreate like Scantipede used to on critter planet) They don't have to rest at all. Week 3 Guess who are back! The Urubu and the cute looking Spore-rays! Urubu The Urubu will be as annoying as on Critter Planet... Why? Imagen you fight to the death with an Ingentem Bruchus because you need food and there is nothing else nearby.... After a long struggle you finally succeed to kill him... But then you hear the flapping of wings... the Urubu are here to take your meat! The Urubu are scavangers, meaning they will often come to steal meat from kills other animals made, they create nests on some spots of the map now and then.... Becareful for these guys.. They can be dangerous Sporerays! The Sporerays do nothing else then eat plants and float... Yes because they float, most predators are unable to make lunch of them... They spend most of their time in swamps eating plants... However sometimes they leave their swamps to find the right spot to dump their larvea! These Larvea can be eaten by some animals, if they survive till they have "grown up" they will turn into 2 new rays! The Evil One's How ever.... Urubu and hunger are the least of your worries when you meet these guys... The Lama lucem-viride are creatures which mainly eat Sporerays. Their hunting method? They fly onto a rock...wait till any creature passes by... AND they attack.... Like I said, they mainly eat Sporerays, so if you keep away from any choke points near the swamps you'll be fine... Week 4 RUN FOR YOUR LIVEEEEEE THE SHEEPS ARE COMING! Well ye sheeps, they will be the basic meat for any predator... *NEED IDEAS TO MAKE THE SHEEPS SPECIAL!* Water Right now water does 2 things: -Slows and heals critters inside -Wounded critter will flee to water Thirst will be coming soon enough! Nightlock Nightlock is a type of plant which only grows on a couple of places. When eaten it will plant it's seeds inside of you! And once you die (or poop the seeds out) new nightlock platns will grow! The blue bears! Get the blue bears into this game! How? Post your suggestion for what they should do! I know this is kinda boring update but didnt work that much on this map last week Week 5 Just a small update...again The Swarm Meet the swarm! These swarmlings will hunt down small animals and eat them, they also eat spore ray larva. They spawn at a hive, each time a hive is destroyed it will spawn 50 swarmlings and a swarmling queen and they will move to a new location. They can be outrunned easily and aren't that much of a threat, well unless they decide to make their hive next to your nest.... They won't attack bigger animals like karaks and herbo-saurus's The crabbeetle Meet the crabbeetle! Their main food will be swarmling, still not sure how they will procreate... Week 6 Nothing mwahaa Week 7 Hiya not a big update...again Wolves Meet the wolves! The first real predators ingame! They will generally stick together and catch helpless prey like sheeps. They will attack anything that comes close so beware! Sheeps! Another update on sheeps, sheep will now flee once a predator comes near! It certainly makes them harder to catch. Also once I add winter, you can eat sheep meat to increase your cold resistance. I will TRY to show the blue bear next update :D Week 8 nothing! Week 9 Hiya! This week I will show you some ingame pics and a small list of what I still have to do Ingame pics So I never actually played it till today, wow it was chaos.... So, I started by hunting down some sheeps, then out all of the sudden I saw a neutral karak got get eaten by a blue bear.. Shocked as I was as a fellow karak , I started attacking the bear. But then an ingementem bruchus came towards me, outnumembered I started to run. The bear, slow as it is, soon gave up the hunt and only the ingementem was chasing me. So I, who needed food quickly, started to attack it, and I killed it :D But when I finally tried to eat it, an Urubu came to claim the corpse, and since I was low hp, there wasn't that much I could do :l I ran and I ran in search of sheeps, then I saw a female karak, I tried to seduce it, but I were to slow and it killed me :'( To do list There still quite some stuff I have to do -Finish blue bears, swarms and sheeps (they don't work as they should atm) -Balance eco-system (not even sure if that's possible x.x) -Finish Karak (abilities, etc) -Finish terrain -Add more plants Week 10 This week, there is something in the water!!!! Fishy fish Right now I only have 1 type of fish, which is aggresive. It lays eggs in the water which will be fertilized by female fish So ye save travelling through a river? NO MORE MWAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA I'm so evil! Current map The map atm is still quite small (see it on the right) The map will be splitt in multiple biomes, like in critter planet (ice,tropical,plains,pine forrest,volcanic) Each biome will have diffrent plants and diffrent foods and diffrent buffs to certain creatures. Critter planet revived! Also I just wanted to announce that critter planet has been revived (try it on NA server, it's quite popular there) You wouldnt want to miss the giga blossoms right? THIS IS STILL WIP Week 14 It is week 14 right?? Karaks So I finally got to work on the actual gameplay, so I will share the current karak design with you guys :D Firstly, all 3 playable creatures will have the ability to sprint! However each sprint is diffrent. The Karak sprint, lasts 10 seconds and increases movement speed for a fair amount. It costs quite alot. It also increases the attackspeed of the Karak! (this feature is unique to the karak) The karak is also able to jump to another critter and momentarily stun the target. And ofcourse the Karak can seduce a female karak using...seduce. These 3 are the base skills, which all karaks will be able to preform (and upgrade) with out having the proper evolution. Evolution Currently I want the evolution system to work this way: -You can only upgrade when in a nest. -When you upgrade, you will be "reborn" in the nest after a short delay. I'm still working on it so I hope to show you more next week..well this week.... But do note I have alot of other project going on atm and if I work on this map it's mostly just eco system balance/ bug fixes. The other creatures! So you might wonder what the other 2 creatures will be! One of the creatures will be Lyote! But for the third ...err I don't have a clue.... So maybe one of you guys will be interrested in making a concept for the third creature (the creature can be any of the sc2 critters) So if you want to make a concept for them, you will have think of the following: What do they eat? (meat/plant/larvea) How do they respawn on death (karaks respawn in their nest) and evolve? What are their traits/tactics (The karak traits are speed and they are best for burst hit- and run attacks) Possible evolutions (upgrades/new abilities) The 3 base abilities (so the first one is sprint, the other 2 are free) Week 15 Not that much to show you since I have been working on the food/thirst/DNA system so I guess it's another gameplay update : l Day 1 So the game started and I'm a karak and I had to to eat meat in order to survive. So I went to find some meat! I found some sheeps not that far away from my nest and I chased 1 down and ate the meat. After that I went further away from my nests because I needed some dna and sheeps don't give me that much. And so I found a female karak and when she started running, I chased her ... only to find out that it became night and I were in Urubu territory. Night 1 And so it became night. I saw 1 urubu Then it were 2 Then it were 3 Then it were 4 Then I realised that I might be in trouble..... The urubu got me quite low so I needed to regen some hp quickly. Since my karak was faster then the urubu, I could get away from them. I ran to the river and guess what I saw there! The female I were chasing before the urubu attacked me! I killed her but....the urubu were still close I tried to eat the meat to regen some hp but the urubu came and I had to leave my meat, else I would have died.... So I ran up the cliff..... Only to find another urubu.... I ran north, away from the urubu because I were to low on hp to fight it. There I get ambushed by an ingetum bruchus. I had no other choice then to run back into the urubu territory.. Luckily an urubu was still eating the meat I had left, and before it realised what happend he was killed by the ingetums. This gave me time to get away.... Only to die later on when I run into urubu eggs and it's guardians..... My karak didn't even make it to day two.... :( The moral of this story is: - Never chase your prey mindlessly WTB Feedback , thank you! Category:Critter age